


How You Feeling, Stevie?

by Iwritestuckyfluff



Category: Bucky Barnes X Steve Rogers - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Skinny!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritestuckyfluff/pseuds/Iwritestuckyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is taking care of Steve, who is sick with a bad fever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Feeling, Stevie?

The year is 1935. Steve is like 17 so Bucky is 18. 

Bucky was out, getting bread and other groceries for him and Steve. Of course, Steve didn't come with him because of his high fever, he lay helplessly on the couch and read some books. Steve always got fevers in the winter. He eventually stopped reading because his head was aching. His whole body was aching, in fact, he felt burning hot and freezing cold at the same time. His skin began to break out with itchy red bumps...   
Bucky came through the door.

"Hey, how you feeling Stevie?"

Steve couldn't even mutter an answer, only a low groan as he covered his eyes. Bucky approached him, and rested his hand on Steve's forehead.

"Oh my god Steve, you're hot as a stove! You need more medicine?"

Steve grunted in affirmation. Bucky left the room and returned with water, medicine, an ice pack, and another blanket. 

"Don't scratch those bumps. They'll get worse," Bucky warned. 

He pressed the ice pack onto Steve's forehead and tucked the blanket up to his chin. Steve swallowed the medicine with a few gulps of water.

"Do you need anything else?"

"I... I'm still cold" Steve said barely audibly.

"You need to sleep,"  
Bucky said with a worried look on his face.

"Buck... Will you... Please"   
Steve said weakly with a little desperation. 

Bucky looked into his eyes, red and glassy from the fever. Steve lifted the blankets a little to invite Bucky in. Bucky smiled a little and crawled behind Steve, Steve's bony little body between his legs; Bucky's arms wrapped around his shoulders. He engulfed Steve with his warmth. The little punk was already falling asleep; Bucky closed his eyes too, and he just clung to Steve. He felt so caring and protective of him. His Steve, who was so sick. Steve was curled right under Bucky's chin. He was feeling better already.  
Right before he drifted asleep, he felt Bucky kiss the top of his head...

 

Steve was asleep, but Bucky wasn't tired just yet. Bucky lay there, studying and admiring Steve's face, gently gliding his fingers across Steve's jawline, touching his soft lips, running his fingers through his hair. Steve was so beautiful. Bucky took this time to notice the fine details of his face. Like Steve's long eyelashes and chiseled cheekbones. His cheeks and lips were flushed pink from his fever. Bucky dabbed the ice pack around Steve's face a few times, then returned it to his forehead. He ran his hand slowly down Steve's neck, and wrapped his arm back around Steve's shoulder. Steve shuddered a little and exhaled loudly; 

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Nothing," Bucky whispered back.

Steve took Bucky's hand and interlaced his fingers with his. 

"Will you stay here," 

"I'm not going anywhere."

Bucky hugged Steve even tighter.

"I love you... So so much."

"I love you Bucky. Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, I hope you enjoy.


End file.
